


Sonic The Whorehog

by LovelyBabyBoi



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: I wasn't gonna post this but here we are, I'm Sorry, M/M, Sonic AU, thirsty sonic is thirsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22000630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyBabyBoi/pseuds/LovelyBabyBoi
Summary: Sonic is just trying to convince Shads to give him the D. Maybe he shouldn't do it in public though.
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonadow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

The cobalt hedgehog gently caressed Shadow's tan cheek. "Give me the D."

"No." The ebon crossed his arms and scoffed, a repulsed look on his face before he chaos controlled away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few notes, this is my au right? So here's the links to what they look like lol. I used the original names in the fic so it'd be easier for y'all  
> Sonic: https://i.ibb.co/c1F326y/Maurice-Reference.png  
> Shadow: https://i.ibb.co/y8QHRz8/Heilige-Reference.png

Sonic ran up to Shadow with a shit eating grin. "Pick me me up." The black hedgehog huffed in response, looking the cobalt hero up and down but otherwise didn't respond. The cobalt's smile grew wider before he hopped up and let himself fall right on top of Shadow who stepped out of the way and caught the idiot with one swift motion. The azure hedgehog smiled and adjusted his position, wrapping his legs around the ebon's waist. Said hedgehog scoffed in annoyance at the gesture, contemplating dropping his rival and leaving. "Fuck me."

_What?_

The striped hedgehog looked up at his cobalt counterpart, his facial features curving into one of disapproval. "We're in public you fucking moron." His voice was low and raspy yet still held enough power to make the hedgehog in his arms shiver.  
"That didn't stop you last time~" Sonic cooed, caressing a tan cheek with a tender gloved hands.

"That was a bar, around adults, we're outside where there are children. What the _fuck_ is wrong with you?" Peach lips curved into a smirk as the azure buried his face into white chest fluff and began purring. The vibration of the low rumble sent chills down the recipient's spine causing him to hitch his breath. With a low growl the ebon chaos controlled them to his home, and shoved the cobalt hero up against the closest wall. He knew this is what the blue idiot had wanted in the first place and he was damn sure he would teach the faker a lesson. There was no doubt the blue hero wouldn't be walking very well for at least the next couple of days.

"Now was that so hard?~" Sonic asked a bit too excitedly, ripping the striped hedgehog from his thoughts.

"Shut up." The only response he recieved was the sound of two tails swishing against a wall.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a joke lolol, the actual thing will be posted soon. I just can't find that damned writing and I had already did all the tags n stuff before I noticed. Chow!~


End file.
